Finding and Forgetting Love
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: Will an accident help a certain Potions Professor see someone in a different light? Will he let himself? No big deal if he does you say, but you'd say wrong. The thing is he's engaged.
1. Prologue: A PROPOSAL

**_I DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE. YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY ME TO GET ANY MONEY! _**

ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ARE MINE AS IS THE PLOT. 

For those who just read the last chapter, please note that I have made some changes to Chapters 4, 5, 6, and 7. I hope you like them. 

-------------- 

**PROLOGUE: A PROPOSAL**

Green and silver candles surrounded the room giving a soft, gentle, comforting glow. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace casting an orange glow over the rug that lay in front of it. Soft music entered the room from what looked like a closet. A table covered in a forest green tablecloth sat in the middle of the room. A silver thin vase with a single green rose sat in the center of the table. Half eaten food graced one of the two plates that sat at right angles from each other. Seated at the table were a man and a woman. 

The dark man gazed at the woman beside him. He lowered his defenses and allowed her to see into his heart. He had never felt this way before. He felt overwhelmed and scared yet he also felt like bursting into song. He said something he never thought he'd say to another human being, 

"I love you," 

Tears fell when he said those three magic words. 

"I love you too!" she leaned forward and kissed him. "I never thought you would love me." 

"I never thought you could love me either. I'm not worthy of your love, but now that I have it I can't live without it." 

"No one is more worthy of love than you," 

"Thank you," he leaned forward and kissed her. 

She gasped in shock as he pulled something out of his pocket and went down on one knee. 

"My life was a desolate wasteland before I met you. I was full of anger, bitterness, and hate. There was no room in my heart for an emotion called love until you came into my life. You've brought me light, laughter, and love. I can't picture my life without you in it. My darling. Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" 

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" she threw herself into his arms. 

He released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. She said yes! He couldn't believe she'd actually said yes. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined a woman as beautiful as her agreeing to marry him let alone admitting she loved him. He smiled and choked back tears as her arms wrapped around him and she drowned him in tears. 

She rained kisses on his face until he masterfully captured her lips with his. He released her mouth and nibbled her jaw pausing to nibble her right ear. She sighed and arched her neck giving him free access to her neck and her jaw. He kissed and nibbled his way down her neck until the silk of the blouse she was wearing blocked his path. 

He unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and massaged her breasts through her blouse as he kissed the tops of her breasts after nibbling and soothing them with his tongue. He kissed his way back up her neck and captured her lips in a kiss that stole both their breaths. He leaned back and gazed at her. Her pouty lips were swollen from his kisses, her chest was heaving with her rapid breaths, and her eyes sparkled. 

"Oh Severus," she sighed gazing into his eyes. 

-------------- 

**Author's Notes:**

_Sigh...a man in love can change dramatically even beloved, snarky Severus. _

I don't have a beta, but I've tried to catch everything so I apologize in advance if I miss some things throughout the story. 

_**I updated the prologue. I think this one's better than my old one. **_

Be kind. This is my first SS/HG fic. 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENTS AND BROKEN DREAMS

_Disclaimer in prologue._

**CHAPTER ONE: ANNOUNCEMENTS AND BROKEN DREAMS**

Hermione entered the Great Hall alongside Harry and Ron.  Last night's dream was still so fresh in her mind that she blushed immediately when her gaze landed on her potions teacher, Professor Snape.  She hurriedly sat down before either of her two friends called her on it.

"What's with the weird decorations?" Ron asked looking around.

For the first time Hermione noticed that the hall was decorated in Slytherin colors.  The Slytherin banners surrounded the hall.  Above their heads floated heart-shaped bouquets of roses with the thorns still on them.  Hanging over the Head Table was a massive silver banner with 'Congratulations!' scrawled across it in green that kept being erased then rewritten.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"They're beautiful though," their female friend sighed. 

Both boys stared at her.

"If you like anything Slytherin," she added hastily.

The hall quieted when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students," he gazed around the room, the perpetual twinkle in his eyes, "you may be wondering about the decorations…"

"How did he know?" came a hushed voice followed by a snicker.

Hermione glared at Ron before turning back to the front.

"It's all in honor of a very special event.  I'd like to announce the engagement of our own Potions Master Professor Snape to Miss Isola Malland,"

Hermione's heart splintered into little pieces.  She didn't think she could handle the pain.  She swallowed hard and forced herself to remain calm.  

"Join the staff in offering them many congratulations and wish them good fortune,"

The room broke out in applause with the Slytherin table cheering the loudest.

Pain-filled eyes latched on to the man of the hour.  He looked happy.  She had never seen him smile like that before.  _He should do it more often.  It suited him._  

She turned her gaze to the woman beside him.  The splintered pieces of her heart shattered some more when she saw how beautiful his fiancée was.  If this was the kind of women he went for then she never stood a chance.  Ignoring the fact that she was 'a-student-from-the-hated-house' and a 'silly little girl', how could she compete with a woman who could rival the supermodels of the Muggle world?  She looked like a female version of Draco.  She wondered if they were related.  She had to admit that they did look good together.  His darkness was a perfect foil to her lightness.  This made her despise Miss Malland even more.  

She knew in her heart of hearts that no one would love him as much or as unselfishly as she herself did.  She watched him lean forward and whisper something into her ear.  Whatever it was made her burst out laughing.

"…suspended for the morning.  Enjoy your breakfast,"

Ron and Harry loud cheers jerked her from her contemplation of the couple seated at the Head Table.  

"Isn't that smashing?"

"Isn't what smashing?"

"We get the morning off!" the boy who lived had a huge smile on his face.  In fact their entire year was ecstatic especially those who had Advanced Potions first thing.  

"Yeah…great,"

"Snape should get engaged more often!" Ron said with an ear-to-ear grin, "it might make me start to like him a little bit."

Everyone looked at Ron.

"Naaah!" they all said simultaneously.

Hermione ignored them as she pushed her food around her plate.  She felt like she would burst into tears at any moment.  She sighed at the thought that her dreams were never going to come true.  There was no need trying to impress him now.  She took a bite of her eggs.  It tasted like ashes.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked. 

"I'm fine,"

"You don't look it," the redhead mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "I think I might be coming down with something."

The boys just nodded and continued to shovel food into their mouths.

She threw her fork down with a sigh, "I'm going for a walk.  I'll see you guys in class."


	3. PAST AND PRESENT CHANGES

_Sorry for the delay, but my computer went kerplunk. Which is a blessing in a way becasue the completed story I had just doesn't seem to gel anymore so I had to change it. Anywho...disclaimer in prologue_

**CHAPTER TWO: PAST AND PRESENT CHANGES**

Hermione decided to take a walk before class since she'd decided to leave breakfast early. _"Stupid man!"_ she thought as she went onto the grounds and walked towards the lake, _"who gave him permission to fall in love and get engaged?"_ Certainly not her! Sitting down and leaning against a tree, she cast her mind backwards. 

In her sixth year, she'd come to respect Professor Snape when she'd found out about his work for the Order, but she'd still hated him for being a miserable, mean, vindictive, greasy git. But as the year progressed, she had started seeing him as a man. It had started innocently enough. She'd found herself being fascinated with his long, shapely index finger which he'd wave when pointing out something. Then it had progressed to his nimble-fingered slightly calloused hands. Then she'd found herself fantasizing about those hands caressing her body with the same care he used when handling potion ingredients. 

Initially she'd assumed that she was suffering from a crush as a result of Ron dating Parvati, but one day after a particularly brutal potions class she realized that her crush had turned into love. 

Professor Snape flew into the room. The first thing Hermione did was check the way his cloak was flowing. She didn't know if anyone else knew, but it seemed to give her a clue as to his mood. Lightly flapping meant only mild insults and 5 or 10-point losses. Whipping meant run-for-your-lives. Today was a run-for-your-life day, but skipping class wasn't an option. 

He turned to face them, his sneer worse than usual, "Right you dunderheads, since I want a quiet class with no explosions," his glare went from Neville to Seamus who'd been known to explode a cauldron or two, "we will be brewing a simple hair growth potion. We covered this in detail last year, therefore I assume that you will brew a perfect potion. After you have completed your potion, you will each apply two drops of the potion to you hand and rub it on your head or wherever else you want hair growing. I leave that entirely up to you. I am in no mood to be generous," 

"Where was I for generous Snape?" Ron whispered. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention, Mr. Weasley," 

The redhead scowled. 

"As I was saying, I am in no mood to be generous therefore any potion that doesn't work is an automatic cancellation of the next Hogsmeade weekend since you will be spending that day in detention. Get started," 

The class gasped. No trip to Hogsmeade? Whispers of evil bastard could be heard. Snape wandered the room snarling and snapping at each student even his own Slytherins. Everyone tiptoed around the room not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. The class was so quiet that Hermione had actually thought that they'd have a class with no mishaps, but she'd forgotten about Neville. Whether it was natural clumsiness, extreme nerves, or both Neville managed to make a simple hair-growing potion explode. 

She watched Snape glance around the room before hurrying over. Whatever he was looking for (she assumed he was checking to see no one was splashed) he must have found because he leaned over Neville, making sure that he didn't touch any of the potion, and snarled, "how on earth did you manage to explode a hair potion Longbottom?" 

"I…I…" 

"I do not require an answer, you dunderhead! Fifty points from Gryffindor for your stupidity and I'll see you on Hogsmeade weekend as well," 

He whipped out his wand, chuckling as Neville cowered away, "now clean up this mess. Make sure none of it touches your skin unless you want hairy palms, while I get rid of the hair in the room." 

Hermione gasped. She'd been so caught up in the scene being played out in front of her that she hadn't noticed that part of the ceiling, the wall, part of the floor, and Neville's workstation were all covered in hair. 

She winced as his dark, stormy eyes landed on her as he sneered, "Since this will take me the better part of the remainder of class, you are dismissed after Miss Granger returns your marked assignments. You can test your potions next class." 

She walked to his desk and as she reached to grab a pile of papers, her cloak sleeve brushed the back of her hand. She squealed, thinking it was a strand of the rapidly growing hair, and the papers fell out of her hands. Crouching down she hurried to gather them up before he caught her. She shuffled the papers into some semblance of order. 

That's when she noticed them. 

'Them' were several sheets of parchment with ink squiggles. On closer examination she realized that they were cartoons. Her eyes widened in shock as her heart melted. She hurriedly put the papers back on his desk under some other essays. She released a sigh of relief that Snape was still cleaning with his back to her. She hurriedly handed back the essays and dashed out after the others. 

When she reached her dorm, she flopped on her bed and allowed her thoughts to land on her dark professor. She scowled when she recalled the A- he'd given her on her essay. To her knowledge he'd never given anyone full marks. Before she could rave about the injustice of it, an image of the comics appeared in her mind. He had to be the artist. They looked too clean, too new to have been purchased. She couldn't peg Snape as a reader of comics, but today she couldn't be sure of anything. 

She recalled the characters smiling and waving or scowling fiercely at her before acting out their scenes. She wished she'd had more time to read the words and to study the drawings, but from the brief glimpse she'd seen they were very good. Her cousin Brian was an avid comic book reader and from the glimpses she'd seen, Snape's drawings surpassed those. 

She chuckled as she realized that out of everything that attracted her to him: his sex appeal, his bad boy image, his work for the Order, his love of Potions, it was the fact that he drew cartoons that finally unlocked her heart and left her vulnerable to him. 

The warning bell roused her from her thoughts. She got up and walked back to the castle. It was after this that she decided to try and gain his approval. She worked harder in class, curbed her tongue, and started doing her hair and wearing makeup. But nothing worked. Now he was engaged. He was never going to be hers and that decided her. 

---------------------- 

Things started out small. She started distancing herself from her friends. Not that it was too great a change since Ron and Harry were spending most of their time either at Quidditch practice or with their girlfriends. She started not turning in assignments on time then she purchased a _ Weasley Wheezes Skiving Snack Box _ and started skipping classes. 

Professor Snape was the first to notice the change in Hermione. But as busy as he was there wasn't really any time to do anything about it. He only hoped that she would work through whatever issues were upsetting her before something bad happened. 

Surprisingly Draco was the second to notice the change in Hermione. As Head Boy and Girl they spent rather a lot of time together. In the beginning it had been hell on earth, but over time they had grown to tolerate one another. He had even started to like her, but he'd be damned if he ever told her that. 

He watched as she became more and more distant. Her natural outgoing personality became cold and hard. She started telling lies. She wasn't good at it but she was a fast learner. Her change was so extreme that he was sure that if she were to be sorted today she would have been placed in Slytherin. 

He had asked her what was going on, but she had refused to talk. She had told him to mind his own business. So he did. But when she missed a second staff meeting he approached her best friends. 

"What's going on with Granger?" he cornered them one night after dinner. 

"Nothing," Ron answered in a gruff voice. 

"You guys haven't noticed her strange behavior?" 

"Like you would know anything about Hermione, Malfoy," the famous one said. 

"I'm serious," the Head Boy hissed, "in the past two weeks she's done a complete one-eighty personality wise." 

They looked at him like he had horns growing out of his head. 

"When was the last time either of you even spent time with Hermione? When was the last time you even acknowledged her existence except when you needed help with your homework?" 

Neither of them answered. 

"That's what I thought. Since you haven't noticed, she's been ignoring her commitments, not turning up to our scheduled meetings, and she's recently missed two staff meetings." 

Ron snorted, "That doesn't sound like Hermione." 

Draco courageously resisted the urge to pull out his wand and hex the redhead. He let out a frustrated sigh and growled, "That's what I'm telling you fools! You're supposed to be her best friends. How could you not know something was wrong?" 

"Hermione would tell us if something was wrong," Harry insisted. 

"Yeah," his ever-present sidekick echoed, "and even if there was we wouldn't tell you." 

"Some friends you are," he said in disgust. 

"We're her best friends," 

Draco snorted at the redhead's words and stalked away. 

"He acts as if he knows Hermione better that we do!" Ron said to Harry. They looked at each other and burst out laughing as they headed to the common room. 

// 

_ done. I'm never satisfied with my writing, but I will try to update frequently now. It's a WIP, so I can change it as I go along, I guess. _


	4. POTIONS ACCIDENT

**CHAPTER THREE: POTIONS ACCIDENT**

Harry and Ron were surprised when they walked into Triple Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Potions on Monday morning.  Hermione was actually in class.  What they didn't know was that Professor McGonnagal had threatened her with suspension if she skipped another class for the remainder of term.  They rushed to sit on either side of her.  Neither of the boys had seen her at breakfast that morning or over the weekend. When not busy with Quidditch practice, Harry was with Ginny and Ron was with Padma. Both boys had grown into self-assured, handsome young men with healthy sexual appetites.  They both had a menagerie of girlfriends to choose from.  The difference between the two was that Harry was more discerning than Ron.  This knowledge made Hermione thankful that they had never progressed beyond kissing since she would have hated to be just another notch on Ron's ever elongating bedpost.  They leaned closer to their female friend, but before they could tell her what Draco had said Professor Snape glided in. 

"Good morning class," he seemed to sing. 

The class shuddered. They still weren't used to this version of their professor.  Ever since Harry had taken out last year, Snape had cleaned himself up. His hair was cut short and curled naturally around his face, which had lost its pale haggard pinched look. He had branched out from unrestrained black and had started wearing gray cloaks. Not only had his appearance changed, but his attitude had as well. He wasn't biased. He was actually nice to the Gryffindors - even Harry. If anything the students were more afraid of him now than ever in the past. When the change had first occurred everyone had pegged it down to the defeat of evil – the side of light had ensured that no wizard could ever get as powerful as Grindelwald or Voldemort ever again.  Now they knew the truth.  The more crude of the students had been heard to say that the change was because he was getting laid regularly.  They also went on to say that to keep the evil Professor Snape subdued they'd see to it that a parade of hookers were sent to him if the relationship fell apart. No matter what the reason, Harry sometimes felt that he'd rather face Voldemort again than this "sugar-sweet-give-you-diabetes" version of his snarky professor. 

"Today we will be making potion to cure slungdung poisoning. Who knows what slungdung poisoning is?" 

Only one hand went up.  Neville's.  Everyone in the class looked from Neville, the potions class screw-up, to the bushy haired Gryffindor in shock.  They had entered a twilight zone.  They had to have.  Only in this world would the most hated professor in Hogwarts history be nice.  Only in this world would the Brain of Hogwarts not know the answer to a question.  Only in this world would shrinking Neville raise a hand in Snape's class.  The girl in question shrugged and returned to doodling in her notebook. The class missed the look of confused sadness that crossed the professor's face. 

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and turned back to the front of the class. 

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom,"

"Slungdung poisoning occurs when you ingest it. It slowly peels away your insides, layer by layer, until death occurs,"

"Very good.  Five points to Gryffindor.  Remember that if it comes into contact with your skin it peels your skin off layer by layer as well, but if treated in the first half hour, the effects can be reversed. As you can imagine this was a popular tool for the Death Eaters since they basically got two weapons of torture for the price of one," 

Hermione's hand shot up. 

"Yes Miss Granger," 

"Do you speak from personal experience?" 

Snape blinked. 

The class gasped. 

Ron and Harry elbowed her. 

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape ignored the question completely and continued, "the antidote itself is very harmful as well. It can only be used in small doses. Anything bigger than a drop causes temporary paralysis from the neck down.  Yes Mr. Potter."

"How temporary is temporary?"

"It depends on the amount.  For example, a vial this size," he held up a container that resembled half a Muggle test tube, "would cause paralysis that lasted a year or two.  It also depends on how fast a healer the victim is.  Any other questions?"   

When there was no response, he turned to the board and tapped it. 

"Here are the list of ingredients and the instructions. Be very careful. Some of the ingredients are quite volatile,"

An owl landed on his desk as he said this.

The class went to work.    

Hermione watched him read the letter that the owl had delivered.  She scowled when she saw a small smile appear briefly on his face before he placed it in his pocket.  It had to be from _HER_.  She went back to work.  After a couple of minutes, Harry and Ron moved away from Hermione. They didn't know what to make of it. It was like Neville and her had switched bodies. But where Neville was always careful in his potion making despite the explosions, Hermione was being incredibly careless.

"Miss Granger, remember the safety rules of potion making.  You are being incredibly sloppy,"

She ignored him and continued with her potion.   

"Your potions should almost be ready. You'll know you've done it right because it will be yellow in color," 

Hermione was haphazardly stirring her potion. 

Snape was making the rounds. He stopped at each student's station and either offered praise or words of encouragement. 

Hermione stirred in her last ingredient, wormwood. 

Snape arrived at the Head Girl's station the exact moment her cauldron exploded.  He pushed her out of the way and was rewarded with the antidote splashing on his chest.  He tried to move away, but was too late.  He roared in agony.  

The pain from her hip striking the bench where Dean was working and his roar of pain jerked Hermione from the haze she'd been living in for the past two weeks. 

"Oh my god!" she watched as he crumbled to the floor. 

"One month's detention, Miss Granger," he snarled as much as he could with the pain coursing through his body. 

Harry ran for Madame Pomfrey. 

The class stared at Hermione in horror and shock. For her part she stood there stunned. No sound was heard except the heavy breathing of Hermione and gasps from other students.  Surprisingly not a sound came from the fallen professor. 

Before anyone could address her, Professor McGonnagal arrived with Madame Pomfrey. 

The class watched as the Potions Master was levitated onto a stretcher and floated out of the room. 

"Miss Granger, much as it pains me to say this, 300 points from Gryffindor for complete disregard of proper safety technique and for causing injury to a staff member. Clean up and report to the headmaster's office immediately," 

The Gryffindors turned and glared at her. 

Harry and Ron watched their best friend clean up her mess and leave without looking at either of them. 

They were no longer laughing. 

---------------------------------- 

**_I made some changes to this chapter. I decided since I was having Hermione channel Neville, she would make a potion worthy of old Neville. _**


	5. STRIPPED CAREGIVER

**_RebelRikki_** - Yes, it's very un-Hermione like, but bear in mind she's a teenager in love for the first time and she doesn't know what to do with those feelings especially when not returned. I really think that a bookish girl like Hermione would be especially unable to cope since she's insulated herself from emotional entanglements. 

_Thanks for the reviews _

I know there was no mention of a Snape being Headmaster in the books, but we haven't been told all of them so you never know. :-) 

chapter re-written. I decided I'd been too lenient with Hermione. 

------------------------ 

**CHAPTER FOUR: STRIPPED CAREGIVER**

Hermione had never been to the Headmaster's office by herself. Usually she was accompanied by her partners-in-crime and usually only after they'd saved Hogwarts from Voldemort. 

Today she was on her own and she was scared spit less. 

"Come in Miss Granger," 

She looked around the room. She could feel the glares and disapproving looks of all the past Headmasters. One was particularly malevolent. He looked very familiar. She looked at the nameplate and then gasped when she saw it said Snape. 

"You should stretch her on the rack and boil her in oil," the cold, eerily familiar, voice said. 

"Ignore him. He's upset that his great-grandson has been injured. Have a seat," 

She sat down trying not to stare at the image that looked like the man she loved. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Hermione raised her eyes to Professor Dumbledore and then looked down, "Nothing sir." 

She twirled her fingers in the silence. Her shoulders stooped lower the longer it lasted. 

"Very well. I'm extremely disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Causing harm to anybody is frowned upon, more so when it is a member of staff. I hate to do this, but you are hereby stripped of your post as Head Girl and its rights and privileges," 

This shocked her out of the stupor she'd dunk into ever since Professor Snape had been carried out on the stretcher. 

"Please! No!" 

"Why not? You've missed two staff meetings. Your schoolwork is appalling, and you've ignored your commitments. You don't radiate the proper image for Head Girl. It's obvious that you don't want the position," 

"But I do! I've just been under the weather lately," 

"You were fine until two weeks ago. If I didn't know better…" 

She paled. _Oh please don't let him guess!_

He had suspected as much. Dumbledore hid a grin. "Since this is your first serious infraction in years I will be lenient. You will not be expelled," 

She released a sigh of relief. Then it hit her. _Oh Merlin, I could have been expelled?_ That would have made her parents happy. They wanted her in a "normal" school. 

"You will be stripped of your position AND the privilege of using magic outside of a classroom setting for a month. May I have your wand?" he examined the light, flexible brown wand before he looked back up at her, "your wand will be handed to you by your teacher in each class that requires a wand. After the class has ended you will return your wand. During your probation if you slip up just once you will lose the title permanently and you will say goodbye to Hogwarts forever," 

She stifled a groan. She would be humiliated in front of everyone. Her only hope was that the teachers would be discreet in handing back her wand. _Leave Hogwarts forever as a Muggle non-graduate?_ She paled even more. She knew what that entailed since it was hardly likely that any of the other schools would accept her if the premiere school in the wizarding world expelled her. Her wand would be snapped. Her memories would be wiped. She would forget the world and the people she loved. She rallied. She knew she wasn't going to do any rule breaking for the rest of her life! And she had lived without magic over the summer so that part should be easy. _Right?_

_That doesn't seem too bad. I can do this._ His next words dashed the sense of relief she felt. 

"You will be Professor Snape's personal caregiver while he recuperates. You will do everything he asks except the personal areas. And you will do all this without magic as well. That will be taken care of by Madame Pomfrey. There is still the possibility of suspension. That decision lies in the hands of Professor Snape. When you go down to see him tomorrow, you will give him this letter. If you are suspended, it will be on your permanent record and you will not regain the position of Head Girl," 

_Dear Merlin! Professor Snape held her life in his hands. And he hated her._

"Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir," 

"Any questions?" 

"Will the whole school know I'm caring for Sn…er…Professor Snape?" 

"No. That will be kept between Madame Pomfrey, your Head of House, and the two of us. Now return to class," 

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir." 

She stood up on shaky legs and managed to walk to the door despite their trembling. She heard the cold voice say, "You let her off too lightly Albus. You should have made her drink the potion so she'd know how my great-great-grandson was suffering." 

She shuddered. 

"You put one too many greats in there," 

"You noticed. I'm surprised. Gryffindors are usually obtuse," 

"I can still turn you into a Muggle portrait, you know," 

A snort was his answer. 

----------------- 

The remainder of Potions was a nightmare. She missed the first five minutes of class after the break because she'd stopped by the Hospital Wing to check on Professor Snape. Madame Pomfrey had refused outright to let her see him or to tell her how he was doing. Being a Gryffindor she smarted at the loss of house points, but she also knew that Severus was an intensely private man. 

The Gryffindor half of the class glared at her when she walked in. She felt tears prick her eyes as she took in the condemnation. Scared she looked to Harry and Ron. To her relief, they smiled at her and motioned her over. 

"Miss Granger, you will be serving an in class detention. Wash those cauldrons without magic. The rest of you work on your labs," 

Hermione stifled a sniffle. She'd never received a detention before. But then today was a day of firsts. She walked over to the sink and to her horror it was crammed with her classmates cauldrons. Some of them looked downright disgusting. Professor McGonnagal must have prevented them from washing them as usual. 

She got to work. 


	6. ALONE IN A CROWD

_** A.N.** LOL...My bad RebelRikki. If I had had my morning cuppa I probably would have figured it out. _

Thanks Crimson. 

Remember for every review I get, I'll email you a chocolate chip cookie! :-) 

I just found out that Hermione's middle name is Jane so that has been corrected. Kind of suitable I guess since she is supposed to be a plain jane until she uses glamours. 

chapter rewritten, I explained Ginny's reasoning. 

------------------ 

**CHAPTER FIVE: ALONE IN A CROWD **

The sun streamed through the window surrounding Hermione in its harsh glow. She blinked several times to clear the sleep and the dried tears from her eyes. _Where am I?_ She looked around. _This is not my room. _

Slowly she sat up. There were other beds in the room all unoccupied. _Oh Merlin!_ She moaned as the events of the day before came rushing back. She wanted to curl up and sleep until everything was back to normal, but with Dumbledore and McGonnagal watching her, she couldn't afford to skip even one meal and according to the clock she only had ten minutes to make it down to breakfast. _At least I'll have my friends to keep me company in sunny Siberia!_

She rose and dressed minus her Head Girl badge. She groused when she noticed that she hadn't even been made a prefect which is what she would have been if she hadn't been made Head Girl. _You're being punished, you idiot! _she chided herself as she made her way downstairs, _how is making you a prefect punishment? _When she entered the common room everyone stopped talking to stare at her. She looked around for Harry and Ron, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

"Hi Hermione," the quiet familiar voice came from behind her. 

Turning, she saw the youngest Weasley staring at her. "How come you're talking to me?" 

"Why wouldn't I talk to you? We're friends aren't we?" she waved at a few girls in her year. 

"You do know that I lost us 300 points right?" 

She nodded, "But you caused Snape bodily harm which is great!" 

Now she remembered why she had never confided in Ginny. She hated Snape. Not only because Ron and Harry hated him, but also because of the way he'd treated her after the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle. The way Ginny told it, Professor Snape had blamed her for letting the Basilisk loose and had said that he wished Riddle had killed her because, a, they could kill him while he was weaker and human and, b, the world would rejoice in the fact that there was one less annoying Weasley floating around. To this day, she still doubted that the professor would say such a thing. Sure he hated Gryffindors and the Weasley children, but he would never wish for the death of a student. The Headmaster would never have trusted him if that was the case. 

She masked her thoughts and looked back at the redhead. "Funny. Everyone supposedly hates Snape as well, but no one is talking to me," 

"They just need time to cool down and see the upside of an injured Snape. When Gryffindors start being treated fairly in Potions then they'll remember to thank you," 

She breathed a sigh of relief when the breakfast bell chimed. Everyone walked out ignoring the fallen Head Girl. She was tempted to skip breakfast, but she knew that Dumbledore would be watching her and that this was her first test. 

Whispering broke out when she entered the Great Hall with Ginny at her side. She deliberately held her head high and called on every ounce of her Gryffindor courage. Lavender was sitting in her place at the Head Table. Bile rose. _First she took Ron, now she took my seat. _

------------------- 

She was over Ron, but it still rankled that the night she had decided that she was ready to go all the way with Ron and prove her love to him, she had walked into her room and saw her boyfriend, naked as the day he was born, gyrating over an equally naked Lavender, prefect and Deputy Head Girl, on her bed. She had walked right out without them seeing her. 

That was back in September. One year almost to the day that they had first started dating. To this day, Ron had no clue she had seen him. She had avoided meals, going to the Common Room, and Quidditch matches so she wouldn't have to see Ron. The hardest thing for her was avoiding her room because she had worked so hard for that room. Yet that was easily handled by using the Room of Requirement. 

When she was certain that she wasn't going to lose it and curse him, she had emerged harder and bitter, but had told him that she only wanted to be friends. Her pride remained intact because to everyone she had been the one to end it, not Ron. She hadn't forgiven or forgotten, but for Harry's sake she was putting on the performance of her life. To her surprise though Ron had never gone near Lavender again. They made a point to avoid each other. 

---------------------- 

When she sat down the entire table glared at her. This was far worse than the way she'd been treated in first year when her, Harry, and Ron had cost the house one hundred and fifty points. At least then her friends were beside her. But she was thankful that Ginny was by her side. 

She forced herself to choke down some breakfast. She'd need her energy to get through the way her fellow Gryffindors treated her and the comments that Professor Snape would fling at her. Her friends were talking and laughing while they pretended she wasn't there. 

The morning post arrived. She wasn't expecting anything so she was surprised when two owls landed in front of her. One was a London owl and the other was a Kent owl. They flew off after she'd tipped them. 

"Who are those from?" 

"One's from my parents and the other is from Ron and Harry. Did they tell you what's going on?" 

The redhead shook her head. 

She picked up the letter from her parents first. Her mother's usually diminutive writing was now double its size: 

_Hermione Jane Granger! _

She winced. Her parents only used her full name when they were really mad at her. 

_We just received an owl from your Headmaster. He informs us that you have been behaving inappropriately and that your careless conduct resulted in your potions professor being paralyzed. _

We did not raise you to be this way. If we get any more negative reports we will not hesitate to remove you from Hogwarts and send you to the local comprehensive. 

We love you and we'll see you soon, 

Mum and Dad. 

She couldn't leave Hogwarts and start all over again. Granted she wouldn't remember anything, but she had worked so hard to become Head Girl. She was lucky that they didn't know what a howler was. She was sure that her mother would have taken great pleasure in sending one. Tears pricked her eyes. She hated disappointing them. She was determined to gain their trust in her back and to make them proud of her again. 

"What does it say?" 

"Nothing," she folded it up and slid it in her pocket. She turned her attention to the second letter. It was in Harry's writing: 

_Hey 'Mione, _

You probably forgot, but we're in France for a week for the International Quidditch School Cup tournament. We couldn't find you to say goodbye, but we wanted you to know that we love you and that we know you'll earn back those points in no time. We'll see you when we get back, hopefully with the trophy. 

Later Gator, 

Harry and Ron. 

PS. Do not let anyone get you down. Remember you're a Gryffindor! 

Double PS. Don't bury your nose in a book the entire time we're gone! 

The noise around her dimmed as her heart sank. 

She was alone. 


	7. MEETING AN OLD GUARD AND A NEW PATIENT

**_Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm still learning how to keep all my balls up in the air. _**

LOL RebelRikki...that did sound like I was only offering Crimson cookies. My apologies. I meant cookies for everyone who reviews. I'm in the process of baking up a batch. 

_chapter rewritten. I didn't want to make it too easy for her._

------------------------------ 

**CHAPTER SIX: AN OLD GUARD AND A NEW PATIENT**

Her first day of classes passed by without a hitch all things considered. She sat by herself in the back of all her classes. Not one person in her house talked to her except Ginny, but she wasn't in any of her classes. She did manage to earn forty points for her house from all her professors. Despite that she could still feel the weight of her Head of House's disappointment. 

After her last class, she headed down to the dungeons. Professor Snape had been returned to his rooms since there was nothing more that Madame Pomfrey could do. The wards to the office automatically lowered as she approached. She suspected she had the Headmaster to thank for that. 

"Boston cola," 

Professor Dumbledore had given her a temporary password. She looked around the classroom as she made her way to the back. It looked so much larger when he wasn't in it. His office door was open so she entered quietly as if afraid that he'd jump out at her. 

"Boston cola," she repeated as she stood facing a wall in the back left of the office. The walls slid apart to reveal a luxurious living room. It was decorated in Slytherin colors. Surprisingly there were touches of red and gold in the room. 

This room seems like it was made for him and me. Gryffindor and Slytherin blending together in perfect harmony. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. 

"I'm his personal caregiver until he recovers," she turned to face the owner of the voice. She blinked when she saw who it was, "So this is where you disappeared. I always wondered," 

Sir Cadogan beamed back at her. 

"Miss Granger," he sketched a courtly bow, "I just looked in on him. His bedroom's first door on the left." 

"Thank you," she removed her school robe and placed it across the red and gold chair. 

She walked further into the room, "Professor?" 

There was no response. She hesitated outside the master bedroom before knocking on it quietly and opening it. 

"Professor?" 

Still no answer, but she did see a lump in the covers. He was sleeping. The magnitude of what she'd done struck her as she gazed down at his face as it twitched slightly in pain. The potion must be wearing off which meant that he'd be waking up soon. Horror and anguish rushed through her as she realized that she had done this to him. 

Leaning forward she ran a hand over his forehead and down his left cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

She left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She wanted to make him some soup. When she entered the kitchen, there was a bowl waiting. 

She scowled. She had nothing to do now except think. 

"Now that isn't a look that should ever grace such a pretty face," the silky voice said. 

She jumped and glanced around the room rapidly. There was no one there. 

"In the corner beside the table," 

"Sir Cadogan! You scared me!" 

He laughed. 

She sat at the table opposite his painting. 

"What's a Gryffindor knight doing in the lair of the head serpent?" 

"Professor Dumbledore ordered that we become roommates," 

"That's interesting," she murmured. 

He knew that she hadn't heard him. 

Hermione felt like she'd been living in a fog for the past two weeks. A fog that had cleared abruptly when she heard his beloved voice cry out in pain. She hadn't meant to splash him. It was an accident. Or was it? She remembered her research on Muggle psychology. Could she really have hurt the man she loved deliberately? That thought filled her with pain and confusion. 

A muffled groan drew her from her thoughts. 

"I think I'll go for a walk. I don't want to be here when he sees you," 

She swallowed in fear as she watched the knight walk out of the painting. There was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't have time to ponder on it right then. She had to beard the snake's pit. 

"What the devil are you doing here?" 

"Professor Dumbledore assigned me as your personal caregiver," 

"Then he can unassign you!" he tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He settled for glaring at her, "get out _Granger_!" 

She winced. Her name sounded like slime when he said it in that tone. She swallowed and took a fearful step backwards before she remembered that he physically couldn't harm her. Facing her was the Professor Snape that had made the first four years of her life at Hogwarts a living hell. 

"I can't leave, sir," she turned and walked out. 

The man in the bed scowled at the open door. He closed his eyes to ride a wave of pain that hit his body. The pain would only last for a little while longer then full paralysis would occur. He opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps. The irritating Gryffindor was heading towards him with a tray. 

"Here's your supper, sir. If you need anything I'll be right outside," she closed the door behind her. 

The potions master snorted. The day he needed anything from a Gryffindor, let alone this particular one, would be the day Albus and Minerva finally tied the knot and announced it to the world. Since that was never going to happen… 

He chuckled grimly as he counted in his head. _One…two…three… _

The door reopened and a blushing female walked in. 

"Sorry," she muttered. 

She wrapped her arms around him and tried to slide him up the bed so he would be sitting up, but he was too heavy. She reached into her pocket for her wand then remembered that it wasn't there. She was tempted to try and see if the wand-less magic she'd experienced as a child had been harnessed, but that would be a rule breaker. What felt like minutes later, and with sweat pouring down her forehead she managed to get him settled against the headboard. _For such a lean man he sure as hell weighed a lot._

He bit back a laugh as he watched her struggle. _Why doesn't the know-it-all use her wand?_

She placed the tray on his lap and proceeded to feed him. When it was all gone, she pulled out a vial from her skirt pocket and opened it, "Here's your sleeping potion." 

"I don't want it," 

"You won't be able to sleep if you don't take it. It'll help you sleep like you did when you were a child," 

He raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't about to tell the little brat that he rarely slept as a child. 

"Fine," 

She removed the tray from his lap. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart as she leaned forward and placed a hand at the back of his head to support it. His hair was silky to the touch and didn't feel greasy. 

Electricity sparked along her arm and charged the rest of her body. She cursed the fact that she was wearing her hair in a French braid, which left her flushed face exposed to his gaze. She didn't realize that her face wasn't the only thing exposed to his gaze. She was unaware that her position gave him a clear view of her cleavage. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. 

"Miss Granger?" 

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm extremely sorry. It was an accident. You have to know that I didn't hurt you deliberately," 

All this time her hand was unconsciously caressing the back of his head. She summoned her courage and raised her eyes to his. She choked back tears and lowered her head in defeat. 

"Here," she poured the potion down his throat and removed her hand from his head. 

She rose and found that getting him to lie back down was a lot easier. She rearranged the pillows and drew the covers over him before turning to retrieve the tray. 

"Miss Granger?" 

She hesitated before turning back. 

"Apology NOT accepted," 


	8. DODGING SUSPICIONS AND MEETING 'HER'

**CHAPTER SEVEN: DODGING SUSPICIONS AND MEETING _HER_**

Three days had passed since Professor Snape had refused to accept her apology.  Three days of pure hell as far as she was concerned.  She couldn't reconcile the nice man that had arrived back from Christmas vacation to the angry man that lay in the bed spewing venom.  Every night she ended up in bed crying, muffling her tears with her pillow so her dorm mates wouldn't be awakened.  Despite his treatment of her she still dreamed of him forgiving her and asking her to marry him after vowing his eternal love for her.  It had come to a point that she dreaded going down to the dungeons.

After another day of humiliation from her teachers and antagonism from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, Hermione sat down to dinner gratefully.  She only had half an hour before she had to go take care of Snape.  Knowing she'd need her energy, she forced herself to eat the food she'd placed on her plate.  She was in the middle of a chicken breast when Ginny turned to her.

"So where do you disappear to every night?"

  This had been what she was dreading.  She knew it was only a matter of time before Ginny asked.  "I usually go to the library.  I have so many assignments due."

"That's strange,"

"Why?"

"Because I've been in the library the past two nights and you haven't been there,"

She swallowed hard as her face flushed and she managed to say, "oh.  That's because I've found the library too crowded and have been studying in the Astronomy tower," without a tremor in her voice.

"Yeah it has been rather crowded lately,"

She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax.  She hurriedly finished her pumpkin juice when she noticed the time.    

"I'm going to go.  I'll see you later,"

"Okay.  Bye Hermione,"

-------------------

"Back again?" the silky voice sneered, "I thought you would have quit by now."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to professor," she managed to say.  He was looking better every day.  The pain had stopped so there was nothing to do, but wait for the paralysis to end.  She didn't really have anything to do there except fetch things for him and read to him from books and magazines.  One thing she wasn't allowed to do was read his mail.  Apparently the headmaster did that when he came to visit.

"I brought you your dinner sir,"

"I can see that, you silly little girl.  What is it?"

"Peanut Butter soup,"

"You _stupid idiot_ of a girl!  First you paralyze me now you try to kill me!"

She shook so much that the things on the tray rattled.  "I…I'm didn't…"

"You didn't what?" he sneered, "Paralyze me?  Try to kill me?"

"I…"

"WHAT?" he roared.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, sir."

The clattering of the items on the tray drowned out her answer.  She was saved from a further tongue lashing when they heard a woman's voice in the outer room.

"In here," he called.

"I just got Albus' owl," a voice that sounded like the sweetest music reached them before the owner.  

Hermione turned to see who was behind her.  Despite her frazzled state of mind, she was able to grasp that a tall, blonde woman lounged in the doorway.  There was no other word for it.  She wasn't leaning against the doorjamb or anything, but she gave off an air of such self-confidence and assurance in her beauty that mere standing seemed too normal for her.  She stepped into the light.  Closer to, the blonde was actually platinum.  Her skin was so pale it was almost the color of the skim milk that her mother bought at home.  Her pouty lips looked so moist they seemed to be dripping the red color of her lipstick.  Long lashes tinted black framed, what to her seemed like cold, green eyes – almost the same color as the Slytherin green.  She wore a tight fitting Slytherin green robe that stopped just above the knee.  She must have altered it herself since Hermione couldn't remember Gladrags selling any robes like that.  Long, smooth legs with no bruises - which Hermione envied – followed and ended with high arched slim feet adorned with silver nail polish encased in green high heeled sandals.  

Hermione, who had started taking an interest in her appearance, felt as ugly as Voldemort.    

A gasp sounded.  "What happened, _darling_?"         

"Nothing, honey," that smile was back on his face.  She was coming to detest that smile.  "Just a slight potions accident."

"How did it happen?" she seemed to float to the bedside where she leaned down and kissed him.  Surprisingly there was not a touch of lipstick on him when she was done.  "Will you be alright?  Why are you in bed?"

"A student was clumsy and exploded a cauldron.  I'll be fine.  I'm paralyzed,"

Her eyes widened in shock and she sat, "paralyzed?  How badly?  For how long?"

"From the shoulders down.  Just depends how fast the tissues regenerate themselves,"

"Are you in pain?"

"No.  Not any more,"

Hermione's heart lurched as she watched the two together.  They'd forgotten that she was in the room.  She quietly left the tray on the chest of drawers by the door and quietly slipped out.  

-----------------------------

Almost an hour later the blonde entered the living room where a young girl was sitting hunched over a desk as a man's head in a painting spoke.  A sneer that would have made Severus proud crossed her face as she noticed the extreme bushiness of the girl's hair.  She could not tolerate anyone with less than perfect hair.  It had taken months to turn Severus' hair from the greasy mess it had been to the silky wonder it was now.    

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Her head whipped around and she noticed that she was somewhat pretty, but she lacked confidence.

"I…Hermione Granger.  I'm Professor Snape's caregiver until he gets better,"

"Why you?  Why not Poppy?"

"Madame Pomfrey's busy and there's nothing she can do for him, "

"Oh," she stared at the girl hard.  She had blushed when she mentioned Severus.  She retrieved her outer cloak and Prada purse from where she'd thrown it on her usual chair.  She actually liked Muggle purses.  Over the years she'd amassed quite a collection from mainly Prada and Gucci.  

She swung her cloak over her shoulders and turned to face the girl.  "Take good care of him.  He's my life.  I can't wait until my business trip is over and I can be by his side permanently.  It was nice meeting you."

With that she turned and headed for the door.  She couldn't quite contain the smirk that crossed her face.  She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she had decided to stake her claim any way.

--------------------

The first thing she noticed when she went to check on the professor was the empty bowl of soup.  "You're still alive,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You yelled at me earlier saying that I was trying to kill you with the soup,"

"Oh that," he shrugged his shoulders, "I have to get my kicks in somehow."

She gasped.

"What?"

"You shrugged your shoulders,"

"I know.  What can I say, Isola is the best medicine I could have,"

Her stomach churned at how mussed and well kissed he looked.  _Concentrate.  You can brood over it tonight.  _She pulled the healing potion from her pocket.  She walked to him and gently held his head while he drank.  She settled him on his back and pulled the covers over him.  She picked up the tray,  "goodnight sir."

She waited.  

"Get out Granger,"

------------------------

_Phew!  Done.  I think this might actually be my longest one.  I just made this up on the spur of the moment.  The original didn't have _Isola_ making an appearance, but she was clamoring to be seen and heard._

_I love peanut butter and yet I had NO idea of all the dishes you could make with it.  There are so MANY recipes for peanut butter soup out there so it just depends on which area of the world you want to try.  If you do try it, let me know by email what place and what you think.  LOL…I feel like I should put a warning just in case.  **WARNING: Those allergic to peanuts should NOT try this at home.**   _

_No editing done so I apologize in advance for any errors.  _


	9. A NIGHT OF REVELATIONS

Thanks for the reviews and here's a cookie to all my reviewers.  I did have a picture, but it won't show up here. :-)

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A NIGHT OF REVELATIONS**

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts was the Potions Master's private sanctuary.  Very few people gained entrance into this world, certainly never any students.  No that's incorrect.  One student had entered previously, but he was the man's godson.  He was family.  But Hermione Granger, a 7th Year disgraced Head Girl, had made history.  She was the only non-family member that had entered his sanctuary.  She had been a regular visitor as a result of her care-giving duties.  Despite that she was always surprised when she entered his bedchambers and noticed that despite being underground, there were windows that overlooked various parts of the grounds.  The other surprise was that a man as dark and as cold as he had been to her would have his bedroom decorated in the warmest shades of chocolate.  There was a portrait of a bedroom scene along one wall, but the inhabitant was probably out for an evening ride.  Unlike the living room there were nothing red in the room – nothing unless you count the currently blushing young woman seated beside a massive bed in which a dark yet pale man lay propped against some pillows, his head resting against the mahogany carved snake headboard.  

"Do you really hate me that much?" a quivering voice asked.

"Keep reading,"

"Let me get something else, _please_," she didn't care that she was begging.  She'd do _anything_ to get out of this.

"No, it's getting interesting," a silky voice returned, "I'd just _die_ if I didn't find out what happened next."

A whimper was his only answer.  Hermione cursed and shifted in her seat.  _Why is it always me?  _

_-----------------------_

The visit had started innocent enough.  His dinner was a ploughman's lunch.  When she'd remarked that it wasn't lunchtime, he'd replied that he wasn't a ploughman so he could have it for dinner if he wanted to.  That had brought to mind the image of an irate burly ploughman barging into the room and beating up the professor for eating his lunch for tomorrow.  He'd raised a sardonic eyebrow when she'd burst out in hysterical laughter.  Fifteen minutes later she'd given him a vial of healing potion and he'd closed his eyes.  Thinking he was asleep, she'd pulled out a book and started reading.  

"Read out loud,"

"Excuse me,"

"Read to me,"

"O.K.  Let me go get one of your journals,"

"No.  What you're reading is fine enough,"

"It's…er…not for public consumption,"

"Just read,"

"But…"

"I can still take off house points,"

"I don't care.  I already lost 300 points.  Any more won't matter,"

"Very well.  But you are at my beck and call until I recover,"

"Fine!" she muttered opening the book to the page she'd book marked.

"Start from the beginning,"

She gritted her teeth and started reading.  

His eyes closed as he lay listening.  He found her voice soothing.  His eyes opened when she stopped reading.  That is how they ended up at the standoff.    

-------------------------

"Read or I'll assign you a detention and you'll have to read it to me anyway,"

She scowled.  He was right.  Whatever task the teacher assigned for detention had to be done.  Swallowing hard and trying to stop herself from blushing, she lowered her eyes to the book.

"Oh! And it might come alive for me more if you were to act it out,"

She blushed even more.  _There was no way she was doing that!_  When she was sure she could handle it she started reading:

The door slammed against the wall as it was thrown open.  

"You humiliated me today, slave," he slammed the door shut after he'd stepped through.  

She swallowed in fear as he stalked towards her.  Squaring her shoulders she forced herself to glare back at him.

_"I warned you.  I told you that I am no man's slave.  I am a princess,"_

_"You lost your rank when I captured you.  Now you are nothing more than a piece of chattel for me to do with as I please,"_

_When he was within grabbing distance, he reached out for her.  With fear gripping her heart she ducked under his arm and ran for the door.  _

_"Freeze!" the deathly intent in his voice made her obey, "touch that door Fiona and I will slit your brother's throat.  Open that door and I will order my men to have their sport with you.  After that you will be given to my father's men.  I leave the choice up to you."_

_She laughed hysterically.  There was no choice.  Her brother had to live.  She turned to face him.  There was not an ounce of emotion on his face.  He stood with his arms crossed over his massive chest.  The man was inhuman.  She waited._

_"A wise choice.  Now strip!" _Hermione struggled not to stumble over that word.__

_"No!"_

_"It is time for your punishment.  Get undressed.  Do not make me have to do it myself.  I promise you that you will not like that,"  _

_Furious yet slightly fearful, she slowly unlaced her dress and let it fall to the floor. _

_"The slip as well,"_

_Locking eyes with him, she slid the straps of her slip off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as well.  _Hermione swallowed hard and her blush became more pronounced.

_She heard a gasp from him.  _

_"Come lay on my lap,"_

_She blushed.  There was no way she was going to humiliate herself like that._

_"Now Fiona,"  _

_The way he said her name convinced her to move towards him.  With shaking limbs she lay across his thighs.  She shuddered when she felt his hand caress her – _Hermione's breath hitched_ –bottom.  _

_"You could have avoided this.  Remember that,"_

_He removed his hand.  Her bottom – _Hermione cleared her throat_ - clenched waiting for the blow.  She gasped when…"  _

"You can stop now.  You've got an hour until curfew,"

Breathing a sigh of relief she rose picked up her bag and headed for the door.  She'd never read another romance novel as long as she lived.  _I can't believe I said bottom in front of him!_

"Miss Granger?"

She turned eyes on the ground.  "Yes sir?"

"Leave the book here," her wide eyes darted to meet his, "I don't want you destroying it since you will be reading it to me tomorrow,"

"But…" she sighed and stomped to bedside cabinet and placed the book there.  With gritted teeth she bade him a good night.

----------------------

Several minutes after the angry young woman had departed, the man in the bed shifted.  He slowly inched his right hand towards the cabinet.  Gripping the book as tightly as he could, he slowly inched his hand back towards his lap.  He examined the cover of the Muggle romance novel.  There was a tall bare-chested muscular man with blue eyes and long black hair flying in the wind.  Unlike a wizard novel, this man did not move.  He frowned.  _Is this what women find attractive?_  If that was the case he was even more grateful he had found Isola and that she loved him.  

Who would have thought that the resident know-it-all read such books?  She always acted like she was above such things.  Smirking as he remembered the utter humiliation he had heaped on her, he opened the book to the marked page.  His breath hitched as he read the graphic detail of what the Viking – Granger had explained what that was – did to his slave.  He had to admit that the writing was vivid and he could clearly picture the sights, the sounds, and the smells.  He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the man enter his room.

"Tut...tut, Severus.  I'm appalled,"

The guilty man jerked.  "Arthur.  You're back early."

"I saw Hermione walking past the portrait of the stables and decided to come back,"

"Who's taking care of Excalibur?"

"My squire," there was a _duh_ tone to his voice.

"When did you get a squire?"

"Last week.  Turns out his old master wandered into a Muggle portrait and is unable to return.  Albus is trying to find a way to get him back,"

"I didn't know portraits could enter the Muggle world,"

"It's been allowed as far back as I can remember.  I, myself, have been to Buckingham Palace.  I gave one of the maids cleaning the portrait of my Muggle ancestor quite a shock when I walked into the frame.  When she was revived with smelling salts, she made a vow to stop her daily dose of skoch.  It was rather funny.  Anyway, the only downside is if your original painting is removed or damaged in any way it's nigh impossible to return,"

"So what happened to this knight's painting?"

"Peeves toppled a suit of Armour and its spear shredded the painting.  Albus sent it out to get repaired,"

"You learn something new every day,"

"Yes you do.  Me I want to learn when you got the use of your arms back,"

_Damn!_  

"Don't even think of trying to Slytherin your way out of answering,"

He sighed, "This morning.  It's slow going, but at least I can move them,"

"That is wonderful news.  I take it Hermione was happy,"

"She does not know.  No one does,"      

"Why?"

"Because it's none of her business.  I'll tell Poppy tomorrow,"

"Very well.  So when are you going to forgive her?"

"Snapes don't forgive,"

"I know.  Just like they don't apologize.  But think of it this way, if Albus hadn't _forgiven_ you, you'd be in Azkaban having suffered the kiss,"

"Don't bring that up,"

"Which means that if Albus can _forgive_ you for all the _murders and other atrocities_ that you committed, you can forgive Hermione for a simple mistake,"

The man in the bed growled, "You just want me to forgive her because she's a Gryffindor.  You wouldn't give a rat's ass if I forgave a Slytherin."

"That's not true and you know it.  In any case you know I'm right.  And from what Guinevere and Lilith tell me, the poor girl could use some kindness,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that her house mates and your students are making her life a living hell, but for different reason of course.  Ask Draco next time he comes,"

"Suffering builds character.  And Gryffindors need to build character, especially that little know-it-all,"

His roommate snorted. "I know a few Slytherins that could use some character building myself."  He yawned and walked out of the frame.  His voice came from the right side of the bedroom painting.  "Promise me, you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it," he said quietly, "you have my word."

"Not that the word of a Slytherin is worth much," he reappeared in the frame dressed for bed, "but I'll take the word of my friend,"

"Thanks.  Good night,"

"Good night," Arthur crawled into his bed.

"Nox," Severus whispered and the room plunged into darkness.

There was silence as he lay thinking about what Arthur had said.  He remembered that the Gryffindor knight was dating the inhabitant of another painting.  He was glad that Arthur had found someone to love.  Guinevere was a lovely name.  There was only one Guinevere portrait that he knew had access to the castle.  The original had been in his family for generations.

"You're dating my _grandmother!?_"

--------------------------

**AN:**

If you couldn't tell I wrote that "fantastic" excerpt from the Muggle book Hermione is reading to Snape. :-)  

Isola's not a bitch.  LOL…what ever gave you all that idea? 

**PhoenixPadfoot89**…I'm glad I could make you like an SS/HG story.  You made my day.  :-)

**Adnarel**…thank you for the compliment.  :-)  It seems that you're not the only one who wants "to shave the platinum-blonde headed bitch" 

**Iluska** and PainfulLove…all I can say is hopefully soon.  Severus is still too angry.  Hopefully now that he has use of his arms he'll be a little bit nicer.

**Me**…I don't think it was too harsh actually.  Don't forget that she's a very powerful witch.  In her current state of mind anything could happen so I think Albus was right to restrict her use of magic until he's assured that she's emotionally mature again to use magic wisely.

**RebelRikki**…I love Sir Cadogan as well.  Did you get my references to Camelot? (snicker)  I made up Isola.  When I pictured her, she didn't seem like someone who would have a normal name – granted most of HP world don't have common names, but she just screamed 'I'm different!'

Thank you, **Ms Orlando Bloom**.  But as we all know life is about prioritizing (snicker)


	10. CONVERSATIONS

**CHAPTER NINE: CONVERSATIONS**

Poppy had just closed the door when Severus attacked. The annoying man had been absent when he woke this morning.

"I can't believe you're dating my _grandmother_!" Severus glared at the man in the painting.

"You forgot several greats in there,"

"Same difference! Her brother better not find out that she's dating a Gryffindor. He'll rip you to shreds,"

"He can't stop me from courting her,"

"Er…yes he can. He almost had her put to death when she refused to marry a man of his choosing,"

"What stopped him?"

"Lilith, my other grandmother. She's the one married to the old headmaster. She told him that death was too quick and that she should suffer. She promised that they would take her in as a slave. He agreed,"

"So Guinevere spent her life as a servant?"

Severus snorted and said, "no. For Slytherins, Headmaster Snape and his wife were incredibly charitable. Their reasoning was that she was family since her daughter was married to their son."

"Did they ever make up? She rarely mentions her brother,"

"Family lore has it that he asked for her the day he died, but she refused to come. Lilith convinced her that if she didn't go she'd regret it and making up with a portrait is just not the same thing. So I guess they kissed and made up."

"Thanks for the info, but he's hardly likely to come to Hogwarts,"

"So you hope. Besides you won't always be in Hogwarts," he grinned then said, "just don't hurt her."

"I won't,"

"Good,"

"Now speaking of hurting women. When are you going to talk to Hermione?"

"That segue was atrocious,"

"So sue me," he walked out the frame.

"Whenever I feel like it,"

"Fine. Just don't leave it too long," he walked back in dressed suspiciously like a certain potions master.

"I won't,"

"Good. Good. How do I look?"

"Like yourself only in black,"

"I'm busting a gut," he adjusted his robes, "I have another date with Guinevere and I want to look good."

"You look fine. So where are you taking her?"

"There's this beautiful restaurant in a painting in the Louvre. To Muggles apparently it's a rendition of what the castle of Camelot was supposed to look like. Boy, are they way off. It's on loan from the British Museum. But to us it's a restaurant. I'm taking her there,"

"That sounds nice, just make sure her brother doesn't find you. I do have one question,"

"What is it?" he was fixing his hair.

"How are you going to get to France? There's water between us,"

"There are paintings in France unbelievable as it may sound,"

"Har de har,"

"Well. I'm off. Remember tell her you _forgive_ her!" he walked out of the frame.

**------------------------**

"Tell her I forgive her," he snorted, "it's not that simple."

He didn't know why he was holding a grudge. He'd thought he was through with behavior like that when he met Isola. But there was something about Granger that just rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact that she was a friend of the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die-And-Let-Me-Have-Some-Peace Potter. Maybe it was her constant craving for attention. Maybe it was that bushy hair. Whatever it was he didn't like it.

His eyes landed on Granger's romance novel. Now that he'd slept on it, he readily admitted to himself that he had been deliberately cruel. He'd crossed the boundary that separated teachers from their students. He still didn't know what had made him do it. Frustrated he decided to take a nap.

888888888888888

_ The dark flame of anger engulfed his being as he hunted down his quarry. It was obvious he had been too lenient with her. It stopped tonight. No more treating her like a princess. He kicked open the door to her bedchamber. The resounding slam echoed through the room making him smile when he saw her jump. _

_"My Lord! What is the meaning of this?"_

_He watched as she scampered off the bed at his approach. _By Odin! She was beautiful._ He forced himself to focus on his anger._

_"You humiliated me in front of my father _slave_!" he slammed the door shut after he'd stepped through. _

_He saw her swallow. He knew that the quieter he spoke the more afraid people became. She was no exception. He stalked towards her. A part of him was proud of the way she returned his glare._

_"I warned you. I told you that I am no man's slave. I am a princess,"_

_"You lost your rank when I captured you. Now you are nothing more than a piece of chattel for me to do with as I please,"_

_When he was within grabbing distance, he reached out for her. He snarled as she ducked under his arm and ran for the door. _

_"Freeze!" he made his voice its quietest knowing that it would terrify her enough into obeying, "touch that door Fiona and I will slit your brother's throat. Open that door and I will order my men to have their sport with you. After that you will be given to my father's men. I leave the choice up to you."_

_He frowned as she laughed. He didn't know what she found so funny. She turned to face him. He made sure his face showed no emotion. He stood with his arms crossed over his massive chest. He hid a smile as she mirrored his stance. _

_"A wise choice. Now strip!" _

_"No!"_

_"It is time for your punishment. Get undressed. Do not make me have to do it myself. I promise you that you will not like that," _

_He ignored the glare she was sending his way as she slowly unlaced her dress and let it fall to the floor. _

_"The slip as well,"_

_Locking eyes with him, she slid the straps of her slip off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as well. _

_He couldn't quite contain a gasp. She was beautiful and she was all his. _

_"Come lay on my lap,"_

_She blushed, but didn't move._

_"Now Fiona," _

_He watched from under his eyelashes as she walked towards him, the light showing her body to perfection. He removed the clasp of his cloak and let the garment slither to the floor. She was trembling as she lay across his thighs. She shuddered when his hand caressed her bottom. _

_"You could have avoided this. Remember that,"_

_He removed his hand. He saw her bottom clench waiting for the blow. She gasped when he brought his hand down against her right cheek. He repeated the same action with her left cheek. Four more slaps left her bottom a nice rosy red. _

_He pushed her off his lap. _

_"Don't ever make me do that again, Hermione!"_

88888888888888888

Severus gasped and choked. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

_Oh Merlin! I just spanked my naked student!_

---------------------

**_A.N. As you can tell this is a purely Snape scene. I decided to nudge Sev along. He was being very stubborn._**


	11. DRACO'S EVENING

**CHAPTER TEN: DRACO'S EVENING**

Hermione's life fell into a pattern.  During the day she attended classes and was ostracized by her house.  At meals she chatted with Ginny when the redhead was unoccupied.  During the evening she waited on Professor Snape.  Somehow she managed to stay on top of her homework.  It didn't hurt that she had the time turner.  She was lucky that the Headmaster had allowed her to keep it otherwise she would have been in serious trouble.

Every eye in the room locked on her when she entered the library.  She was now regretting asking Professor Snape for the night off.  _Asking?_ she snorted, _more like begging._  It made her heart sick that he still hated her.  She knew she couldn't have his love, but was it too much to ask for him to treat her like a human being? 

She looked around the room.  She didn't want to be here, but she needed to do some research for her Muggle history paper.   Recalling how Professor Snape glided about the castle ignoring what people thought about him gave her the courage to stride down the aisle into the stacks.  She was lucky that Hogwarts carried the selection of books that her parents had suggested she look at.

She smiled when she thought of her parents.  Her visit home over the weekend – she'd been granted special permission since there was a legal matter to clear up - had given her a much-needed break from the isolation in the castle and had reassured her of her parents' love.

Most of the books were reference only which meant that she was forced to stay in the library.  She sighed as she dumped her books in her usual spot.  A blush swept her face and tears stung her eyes as everyone moved.  She forced herself to sit down and start reading. 

Draco watched this from his place at the head of the Slytherin table.  Normally he used his own study, but tonight he'd decided to be amongst his friends.

"Haven't seen you in a while,"

He waited for her to look up then smiled.  A genuine smile graced her face.

"Hi Draco,"   

Ignoring the stares he sat down opposite her. 

"You do know that this is the Gryffindor table right?"

He nodded, "Gryffindors are supposed to be noble.  I don't see any Gryffindors here,"

She shrugged.

He reached out and snagged one of her books glancing at the title. "Muggle history huh?"

"Yup,"

"Don't you have an unfair advantage?"

"Unfair advantage?"

"You being Muggle and all.  That's like me taking a course entitled 'History of Purebloods',"

Her laugh rang out through the library.

"No.  No unfair advantage.  I have to work my butt off.  It's amazing how much of my Muggle history that I don't know,"

He mentally patted himself on the back.  He had succeeded in removing the look of pained embarrassment.  "So where have you been hiding out at night?"

"At Snape's," she looked up from her book when he said nothing,

"Get you mind out of the gutter," she mumbled, her face red when she noticed the raised eyebrow.

"I never thought any such thing," he said mock offended.

She snorted.  He grinned.  It was amazing that just a year ago he would have been calling her derogatory names and doing everything in his power to make her life a living hell.  Now she was one of his closest friends.  Strange how life turned out sometimes.

"I thought that it was only for a couple of days,"

"No.  It's until he can fend for himself,"

"Ahh…"

"Thanks for not asking,"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready,"

She nodded.

"I take it that since Lavender is still making my life hell, you haven't been reinstated?"

"No.  I have three more weeks to go.  If I behave I get my position back,"

"You'd better behave.  I want my double HG back.  It just isn't the same with _her_," he put as much disgust on the 'her' as he could.

"Double HG?  Sounds like a bizarre bra size,"

Heads whipped around as the Head Boy burst out laughing.

"But you're the only one that can wear it though," he chuckled and she shook her head in mock disgust.

"Double HG means Head Girl Hermione Granger,"

"Cute.  I like it,"

They continued working, talking, and laughing.

None of the other students got any work done being too busy staring at the strange sight before them.

---------------------

A tall blond, the spitting image of his sire except for the fact that his hair was short, headed towards his godfather's room.  Initially he'd been furious with Hermione for the accident that had paralyzed Sev, but when he saw the way her own house was treating her and how miserable she looked, he couldn't stay mad at her.  He'd rushed to the library when he'd heard about the accident and read up on the potion since they hadn't covered it in class yet because his class was the next morning.  It was a relief to know that it was only temporary.  He was certain that Sev would have AK'd himself rather than remain paralyzed for life.  Then he would have lost the only father he'd ever really had. 

Sev was a constant visitor when he was younger.  His first impression of him was that he was a younger version of his father only with darker coloring.  He always liked it whenever his father announced that Sev was coming to visit because it meant that he didn't get beaten for a week so that his bruises would heal.  One time Sev had dropped by unannounced and had caught his father as the man pushed him down the flight of stairs that curved from the main hall to the bedrooms upstairs.  He was at the bottom before his godfather could react.  To this day he was sure the gods were protecting him since he didn't break his neck on the way down.       

His godfather had been furious with his father.  Then he had done the most incredible thing.  He had transferred all the pain and bruises that he would have had to endure onto his father.  After that his father rarely laid a hand on him.  Sev had apologized and said that it was the best that he could do since Lucius was currently in Voldemort's favor.  From that day on, Sev had been the one to clean him up and heal him with potions when his father would take out his frustrations on him.  When Voldemort had fallen, his father had ended up in St. Mungo's in the criminally insane ward.  His mother had killed herself the day after his father had been committed.  Draco still saw her in his nightmares.

"Hello Draco," the portrait of Salazar Slytherin drew him from his thoughts.

He shivered at the coldness even though he was being quite friendly.

"How do you know I'm Draco?  I could be polyjuiced,"

"I'm one of the few portraits that can see through a disguise or an invisibility cloak for that matter.  I am one of the founders after all,"

He smiled and quickly gave the password and entered.

"Go away," a growl greeted him as he entered the bedchamber.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows that my godfather is really a bear?"

"Very funny little one.  What brings this visit?"

"Arthur told me to come talk to you.  Something about Hermione,"

A grunt was his godfather's response.

"Are you blushing Sev?"

"No.  I think I might be coming down with something though,"

"Hope not because that's the last thing you need,"

"Mmm.  So bring me up to date,"

"Nothing much to tell.  Hermione is still being treated like a pariah.  No one will talk to her.  Ginny stopped talking to her as well,"

"Do you know why?"

"No.  I arrived just as Hermione was leaving breakfast.  According to Blaise, Ginny gave her the cold shoulder," Draco adjusted his position in what Severus had come to consider as Hermione's chair, "when I bumped into her there was so much pain in her eyes."

"All this because of house points?  I know they're not upset because she caused me harm,"

The blond nodded.  "Slytherins are making her life hell as well because she injured one of their own in this case our Head of House.  Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are slowly beginning to talk to her, but only when they have to."

They talked about other things like Draco's plans for the summer and after graduation until a bell chimed.

"That's my cue to go do my rounds," he stood up and stretched.  He picked up his school robe from the back of the seat and put it on.  He turned and faced the man on the bed.  He bent over and hugged him.  "Night Uncle Sev."

"Night little one,"

------------------------

**_A.N. I figured after the last two or three chapters of Snape acting like a jerk, I decided to show why I love him.    _**


	12. DEEP THOUGHTS

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DEEP THOUGHTS**

"I'm fine, Poppy," the disgruntled Potions Master informed his physician. They had just finished another rigorous therapy session and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"You've been overdoing it Severus and I'm worried. I want to give you a complete physical,"

Severus sighed in defeat.

There was silence while she performed her spells. He lay still and tried to stop himself from fidgeting. He knew from experience that any movement would skew the results and he'd have to undergo the spells again.

"Your upper body movement is good. You've healed faster than I expected,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"Depends how much pain you're in,"

"I'm in no pain,"

The only response was a snort and some mumbled words and a wave of a wand. Severus' body changed into different colors.

"There won't be any sessions for the next two days. Here drink this," she handed him a vial with blue colored liquid.

"What?! I want to get on my feet as soon as I can!"

"I know. But I want you to take those days and rest. I'm not liking the condition of your lower back. You're not feeling any pain is due to your paralysis,"

"Who knew that would be a good thing," he muttered as he swallowed the healing potion. When he was better, he'd have to do something about the taste of his potions.

"Who knew indeed," she said as she started putting her things away, "I'll be in to check on you tomorrow. In the mean time get some rest. It's the only way your body will heal."

He nodded and closed her eyes. Despite his exhaustion his mind was too busy to let him rest. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. It had been two nights since Draco's visit. Two long and frustrating nights which had been filled with increasingly erotic fantasies of himself in various sexual situations with Hermione. It had reached the point where he was scared to close his eyes since he knew that he would experience an even more erotic fantasy.

When he wasn't fantasizing about her, he kept asking himself when she had become so enticing. When had she become so "doable"? He wanted to slap himself. He was starting to channel the way his students expressed themselves.

He sighed in frustration. He didn't understand what was happening. He finally had what he had been secretly longing for. It seemed like he had waited a lifetime to meet Isola and since that day he had not been remotely interested in another woman - not even during the heartbreaking year that they had been apart two years earlier. He sighed and shifted as he stared up at the unenchanted ceiling.

He was getting married in a week - if he got the use of his legs back. Isola refused to walk down the aisle to a man in a floating chair and to be honest he didn't want to get married until he was 100. That's why he was overdoing it during his therapy sessions despite Poppy's warnings. Sometimes during a session or late at night he had found himself wondering whether Hermione would marry him if he remained disabled.

He groaned. He had to stop. Here he was, a week before his wedding, wondering whether she would abide by her marriage vows concerning health issues. When had she become worthy of his attention? She was a know-it-all Gryffindor. Granted he was more tolerant of people since Isola had come into his life, but Gryffindors still annoyed him.

If he was honest with himself, he had a greater respect for Miss Granger than he ever had for any Gryffindor, past or present except for the Headmaster of course. His mind flashed back to a conversation they'd had the previous evening.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?" he had just taken his medication and was too relaxed to bother keeping up his facade.

"What kind of women do men you usually go for?"

A part of him wanted to deduct points for her daring and over familiarity, but since she'd started starring in his fantasies, he'd found himself trying to be a little nicer to her.

"You know what kind of woman I go for. You've seen her,"

There was a brief silence then she said, "I meant men your age."

Men his age? Where would she have had the chance to meet a man his age? She didn't seem like the type to fall for a complete stranger which meant that it had to be a man that she had frequent contact with. The only people she had frequent contact with who were in his age group were his colleagues.

His eyes widened. He had to stop himself from gasping in shock. The "know-it-all" Gryffindor was attracted to a professor! If only it was him!! He ran through the list of his colleagues who were close to him in age. There was only one man...Andrew Malten, the temporary Flying Instructor. He scowled. Hermione was his!

"Professor Snape?"

Her voice brought him back to the conversation, "yes?"

"You never answered my question,"

"Of course," he struggled to remember her question, "It depends on the man."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Some men want women like their mothers, some want the complete opposite, and some want something in the middle,"

"That doesn't really help me," she moved from her usual seat by his bed and sat next to his hip.

Dark eyes started into hers. "What do you want to know?"

"You know. Are they blonde? Redhead? Powerful? Model? Average looking? Breast size? Things like that,"

He thought for a moment. Then in his "imparting wisdom to brainless dunderheads" tone of voice he said, "Ideally men want a woman who loves only him, who understands him, who he can trust with his heart, strength, and weaknesses to."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

He noticed. "I said ideally. Realistically we go for the beautiful big breasted look with or without brains every time,"

Her face fell.

Severus didn't understand why. She fit into the big breasted with a brain category and it was taking all his willpower not to show her how much he thought that.

"Men are idiots Hermione," he didn't remember when he started calling her by her given name.

She giggled.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes then she asked, "How do I know if he's the one?"

"I know it's a cliche, but you just do,"

She frowned.

He forestalled her by saying, "Your heart races when he's near. You can't wait to see him...to hear his voice. He's always in your mind and your heart. You'd do anything to ensure his happiness. You'd die for him..."

Hermione listened intently. After each item she gave a mental nod.

"Is he the ONE?"

"Yes," she sighed and looked into his eyes, "I don't want to settle."

"You shouldn't,"

She shrugged.

As he looked at her, he wondered if she realized how innocent and naive she looked sitting there in her uniform.

'Innocent' and 'Naive'. These were just two of the reasons he was wrong for thinking what he was. The other was the fact that she was a student. Although, he lived by his own code of morals and ethics which were admittedly few in number, and he complained to whoever would listen, he loved his job and would do nothing to jeopardize that. And despite how lenient Albus was, he'd be fired on the spot. Not to mention that Isola would make sure that he never fathered children.

Isola. With a pang he realized that he hadn't thought of her since she had come to visit him three days ago. He recalled what he'd told Hermione.

_He's always in your mind and your heart._

He had not thought about his fiancee in three days and he was fantasizing about another woman every night. Could Isola not be the one for him?

Nonsense! She was his soul mate. It was only the potions making him think like this.

Tired and upset, Severus drifted off to sleep dreaming of a certain bushy haired ex-Head Girl.


	13. HERMIONE'S CONFESSION

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Hermione's Confession**

"Oh Andrew," she sighed when his lips left hers to travel down to her jaw line, "Make love to me."

The sight of Hermione in the Flying instructor's arms begging for something he wanted to be the only one to give her jerked Severus from his dreams.

They had started like they usually did...with him and her...and their imaginations...well since they were his dreams, his imagination. But this time the realization that she was in love with Malten interfered.

He growled in anger and frustration. Pushing the sheets back, he struggled to sit up. No one knew how hard he had pushed his body. Now he could take faltering steps with the aid of a cane. His body was stiff and his limbs ached. He cursed Voldemort as he painfully stood up. His body was still recovering from all the abuse heaped on it from that madman's wand. He struggled to make it to the bathroom. It was hard, but he refused to conjure up a cane. Maybe a shower...no if he was honest with himself he didn't have the energy to stand so he would have to settle for a bath.

With the remains of his strength he filled his bath and tiredly lowered his body into the hot sandalwood scented water. He released a sigh of pure bliss. This had been a luxury he'd denied himself before meeting Isola.

His mouth curved into a smile and he closed his eyes as her image appeared before his mind's eye. She was beautiful. Her lightness a perfect foil to his darkness. He loved everything about her..her body, the way she styled her hair, her eyes, her smile. She made him feel warm inside which was strange considering Slytherins were not very warm people.

Random images started flitting across his closed eyelids. The first time they met. Their first date. Their first argument. His mind conjured up an image of the first time they'd been intimate. It had been beautiful.

They were in Paris staying at Isola's family estates. They had been sitting quietly enjoying each other's company sharing the occasional kiss in front of the fire.

"I want you," she managed to mumble into his mouth.

"I need you," he groaned.

Passion suddenly consumed them and by unspoken agreement had taken the elevator up to her wing of the house. They entered her bedroom kissing. She pushed him onto the bed then slowly removed her clothing. He stood up and threw his robes and clothes off impatiently. Silently, gazes still locked, they moved to lie on the bed facing each other.

He leaned in to kiss her. They rolled until she was on top. Reaching down she grasped him and guided him to her entrance. She plunged down on him and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He opened them to watch her beautiful face. Hermione's beautiful hazel gazed down at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

A cry of "Merlin's Beard!"echoed through the chambers.

----

Severus watched the young woman in front of him and tried to keep his breathing normal. He was still rattled by his dream from the other night. It was bad enough that she was starring in his fantasies, now she was invading his memories. This had to stop! He cleared his throat.

"So have you told your mystery man how you feel yet?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't do that to his fiancée,"

"Some day you might regret it," he snorted quietly to himself. _Who was he to talk? Besides he didn't want Malten anywhere near his Hermione!_

"As long as he's happy I'll never regret it,"

They drifted into an uncomfortable silence. Severus because he was picturing her naked. He heard her sigh and wondered what she was thinking. Whatever it was had her scared.

Hermione was thinking about what had happened after Transfiguration Class.

"Remain behind Miss Granger,"

Hermione walked to the front of the class forcing herself to ignore the sniggers coming from both her house and the Slytherins.

"Yes Professor?"

Her Head of House waited until the last student left then turned to her favourite student, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you to remind Professor Snape that his evaluation is due tomorrow."

Oh Merlin! She still hadn't told him. The Headmaster had told her to tell him but she knew that Snape would have requested her immediate suspension. Now she'd left it too late. This would end their tenuous friendship.

She looked at the man in the bed. His eyes were closed. He had a small smile on his face. Probably thinking about _her_ again. She had no clue what made him tick, but she did know that he valued honesty. How un-Slytherin of him had been her first thought, but over the past two weeks she had come to realize that honesty and bravery weren't just Gryffindor traits and that spite and hatefulness weren't just Slytherin traits.

_Better bite the bullet._

"Pro...Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"There's something I have to tell you," she was wringing her hands.

"Go on," he had opened his eyes to look at her.

"I've been keeping something from you," she said quietly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to lose their tenuous relationship, but she knew that Dumbledore would tell him and then things would be worse.

He chuckled, "I figured that much, since I don't know what you want to tell me."

She took a deep breath and said, "Myfaterestsinyourhands."

A confused look appeared on his face.

She inhaled deeply again and said, "Professor Dumbledore had asked me to tell you that it was up to you whether or not I remained Head Girl."

She closed her eyes against the storm that was gathering in his eyes as she continued, "It's up to you whether I get suspended or not. If you suspend me, I lose my title permanently. I didn't tell you because..."

She opened her eyes and they were captured by his. She silently begged for his understanding, but she dropped her gaze to her lap when she saw the disgust and anger that had been missing from his gaze the past week slowly appear.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to..."

"Your reasons are of no concern to me," the arctic voice lashed at her, "I can come up with them on my own."

"You don't understand! I.."

"I understand perfectly!" he snapped. He inhaled deeply and gripped the bed sheets to prevent himself from lunging at her. He watched dispassionately as tears slid down her face.

"Please Severus!"

He had given her permission to use his name when they were alone, but she had always had problems with it. It was typical that the one time his name rolled easily off her tongue, it was because she was trying to seduce her way out of trouble.

"Get out of my sight!"

"Please!"

The Slytherin in him focused on her heaving breasts. He should grab her and fulfill all his fantasies then suspend her. If she decided to make a complaint, he'd make sure that no one would believe her.

He flung the covers aside and made to stand up. She rushed to help him. He shrugged her off more violently than he'd intended and she landed hard on the floor at his feet.

He looked like a dark avenging angel come down to render judgement.

_The floor will do nicely._

He took a step forward. She whimpered in fear. That noise cleared the fog in his head. He looked down. Beautiful hazel eyes filled with stark fear gazed back at him. It was a slap in the face. No human should ever be that afraid. He had not forced himself on a woman since his Death Eater days and he was not about to start with this woman-child.

"You will never touch me again. Understand?"

She shivered in fear as his venom washed over her. She nodded quickly.

"Return to your dorm at once! I will inform the headmaster of your conduct,"

Her wide eyes stayed on him.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" he spat at her.

She scrambled to her feet. She wiped the tears away. She locked eyes with him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then she fled.


End file.
